Count MacGrady
by RichieD
Summary: Lakewood Elementary lovable lunch lady suddenly become a vampire and soon a threat to the city of Elwood. Can Arthur and his classmates subdue her before they become part of her ever growing army of undead?
1. Chapter 1

Count MacGrady

By RichieD.

(Author's Note and Disclamer: The madness that is me decided to make this story on a whim. No rhyme no reason; just enjoy it for what it is. I don't own Arthur or any of the creations associated with him. Enjoy the show.)

Elwood City a quint little town no? Nothing out of the ordinary with it usual of suburban living; theaters, churches, schools, a library, even a little malt shop that one doesn't see too offer in towns such as this. Course it usual populace has gone on into the 21 century which is clearly defined by it cultures. Well that and that this world populated by anthromporhic animals but that beside the point. The city had managed be standing for 100 years which is definitely nothing to sneeze at. However even in this day and age, one can find something ancient that they don't really expect to come up till it does.

"Annnnd that should do it." A elderly yet spry woman said as she finished grounding up meat into a pan then proceed to cook it on a stove before adding the sauce to it then pulling out buns. She then dipped a gloved finger into the pot "Mmm ah perfect sloppy joes if I do say so myself." After which the woman carried it to the front and sat it next to a few other dishes that contained various foods and set up the other fixing just as the school bell rang and the school student body filed in to get their food.

"Afternoon, Mrs. MacGrady." An aardvark child greeted her.

"Oh hello Arthur" She responded back "School life treating ya well?"

"Eh more or less Mr. Ratburn giving us more work as usual." He groaned "Sometime I don't think he satisfied till he buries us under piles of work."

"I hear that." A girl ape said as she came down the counter "And then came down with a dump truck to finish the job."

"Could he really do that?" A bunny kid ask coming up beside her. "Cause if they do I gotta ask mom for a helmet."

MacGrady laughed at that. "Now now Francine, Buster. Am sure he just doing his job as best he can."

"We know we know." Buster said longingly "Just wish he tone it down a bit."

"Ah well hang in there" She beamed "And here something to help you cheer up." Buster's face lit up as two sloppy joes were placed on his plate.

"Oh oh oh thank you Mrs.MacGrady you're the best."

"Ahh think nothing of it." 

"No I agree with him." Francine interjected "If it wasn't for you, we never survive these boring day during school time."

"Makes looking forward to the next holiday all the more bearable." Arthur added to which he and his friend agreed.

"Face it Mrs. MacGrady you make the school days interesting." A bear looking kid told her.

"Aww you guys." O' Grady said blushing as she waved a hand to the, "Why thank you Brian and everyone else as well. All second servings on me!"

All the kids cheered at that while MacGrady smiled in kind before she continued her job. Afterwhile the kids were called back to class, MacGrady cleaned up and checked over the stock and ingredients for tomorrow's lunch before she packed them away. Before long the school bell had rang allowing the students and most of the staff out for the day, including her. Thus she clocked out, grabbed her coat, said hi to the janitor on the way out and was soon walking to the bus stop which would take her home.

"Hmm, awfully cloudy today." She comments noticing the weather and the stormy looking clouds overhead. "Mmm must've just blown in" With a shrug she continues onward and reaches the bus stop. Then waits and waits and waits…

"That funny the bus should've been here by now. Must be running late."

She sit back and continues to do so, watching the cars go by and humming a few tunes. Time passes quickly and soon the streetlight begins to turn on signifying evening. "I guess the service really took a hit today." She then get up and stretches her back "Guess I'll called Maude and see if she can give me a ride." MacGrady gets up and starts to head across the street to a nearby to call for a pickup. However halfway across the street a nearly skidded into her trying to beat the red light though thankfully the vehicle had good brakes to prevent a tragedy, not to say that Mrs. MacGrady didn't almost have a heart attack.

"Oh am sorry about that." The driver, who oddly had his face covered by his bowler hat, leaned out and said. "I saw the yellow light and well…are you alright?"

"Y-Yes just really startled me there."

"Hehe I suppose so, please let me make up for my recklessness by offering you a ride home."

"Oh well…don't wanna insult a generous offer." MacGrady said and hopped into the passenger side.

"Hehe thank you. Oh my name Barlow by the way."

"Ah MacGrady. Nice to meet you."

And soon he continued on with Mrs. MacGrady pointing the way to her dwellings. Soon the two went into idle chit chat with MacGrady telling what she does and Barlow mentioning he was on his way to a another town call Jerusalem's Lot as he had brought a town there, basically just passing through Elwood to his destination.

"Oh so your in real estate huh?" MacGrady asked, "That must be something to travel from place to place."

"Eh its not all bad. See lot of place, meet lot of people, eat…a lot of different delicates"

"Heheh I'll say." She says, "I would love to travel but…well I could never leave this place."

"Oh whys that, lack of money?"

"No not that. Just…well the kids. They need me, said so themselves this afternoon and when I see their face after I cheer them up during a humdrum day. Well…" She smiles "Let just say it makes it worthwhile to do what I do."

"Is that so…"A little smirk crosses Barlow's lips at that. Soon the car pulls up to her apartment. "Here we are."

"Oh thank you Mr. Barlow, I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, it was nice to talk to someone before I have to head out on my lonesome." He told her adjusting his mirror. "Oh could you do me a favor and tell me if this looks right." Mrs. MacGrady obliges and looks at the view in the mirror

"Hmm look fi…" She notices something, she could see the reflection on her end, but on Barlow's side there was…nothing.

"Um is this one of those trick mirrors?" She asked chuckling a little but Barlow only responded with a sly grin.

"No my dear…" Barlow told her as he locked the door. "It is what you think it is" He lifted up his bowler hat revealing red eyes and a bat like face causing MacGrady to gasp.

"It can't be…you're a….vam…?!"

Before she could finish, a flash of fangs entered her vision before she felt her head forced to tilt to the side and something puncture her neck. There was a brief feeling of pain however, it quickly passed and her eyes widen as she felt an odd feeling coming into her. She then passed out the only feeling she felt being her landing on bushes near the household.

"Mrs. MacGrady?…Mrs. MacGrady are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

She opened her eyes to see a bunny woman with glasses staring at her worried.

"Oh thank goodness." She said, "For a second I thought something terrible had happened."

"I know you, Paige Turner, the librarian right?"

"Yes that right, I was on my way home when I saw you passed out in the buses. Was just about to call the ambulance too, but you seem fine. Looks like you had a nasty spill."

"RAWR!"

Before Paige knew it, MacGrady had sprung up and was inserting her canines into her neck, blood soon dribbling from her mouth as she silently drank Ms.Turner's blood. Soon Paige's body when limp in her arm while MacGrady raised her head and looked up into the night sky, her eyes now tinted with red and fangs protruding from her mouth along with the blood she drank before a rather serpentine tongue licked it away. MacGrady then smiled picking up Pagie's body, her shoes slipping of her feet during the raise up, Though MacGrady paid it no mind as she head to her apartment, only one thought on her mind.

"Yes master…the undead shall rise in the city of Elwood. And I shall lead them in all consuming evil."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N and Disclamer: Don't own Arthur and anything related to him. Like the story for what it is or not and would appreciate a little feedback. Once again enjoy.)

The school bell rang signaling the time for lunch. Thus all the kids crowded into the cafeteria to get a well deserved break and food in their stomach before having to go back to class and feed this minds.

"Good afternoon Mrs. MacGra…" Buster started but stopped when he realized it wasn't her. "Oh wow Mrs. MacGrady there something different about you?"

"Am not her." The panda bear woman behind the counter told him "She called in sick today."

"Oh" Buster said a little downtrodden "Oh well would it be too much to ask for a second serving?"

The lady just put some meat on his plate "Sorry hon, one serving per student."

Buster's ears drooped at that "Oh okay, thanks anyway." He glumly walked back to his table where his friends were.

"Huh that weird, Mrs. MacGrady sick, she never been sick a day in her life" Francine noted.

"Guess she was due, were not exactly immune to sickness Francine" Brain told her

"Yeah but still…feel weird"

"Well let just hope it nothing serious and that she get back on her feet soon." Arthur told the other to which they all agreed as they began to eat before they had to go back to classes.

"Oh man I really hope I makes it in time." A boy named George with antlers on his head, signifying that he was of the dear species, ran from school to the city's library hoping to return his copy of a "Scare Your Pants Off" book in time before he was late and would have to pay the 50 cent late fee. As he rounded the corner toward the building he found it rather devoid of any people.

"Huh, what going on. The place is usually only like this on Sundays." George thought to himself, soon reaching the front door of the library to which there was a sign. "Closed due librarian on sick leave"

"Oh" George said "Huh well I guess I'll just leave it in the slot and they'll find it later." He does so then decided to head for the Sugar Bowl and grab something to eat before heading home. Most of the walk was pretty uneventful as he admired the scenery and worked on his voiceover for his puppeteer work. A block away from reaching his destination, he noticed a rather familiar figure walking away from the neigbhood

"Huh is that…Ms. Paige?"

Indeed the figure resembled her yet she seem to be moving very fast for some reason.

"Huh but isn't she sick?" He said to himself, curiosity overcoming him he followed after him. Making sure to keep his distance, not surprisingly this lead him away from the Sugar Bowl and soon into the woods near the houses, deeper and deeper till it lead into the Elwood Memorial Cemetery.

"W-Why would she come to such a scary place if she sick." George gasped "Unless..she…oh no."

Summoning up his courage, he headed further into the grounds, this time actively looking for her "Ms. Paige are you here?"

The sound of crying filled his ears and followed it tilll he found her in front of a statue of a gargoyle. "Ms. Paige are you alright? I saw at the library that you were on sick leave and I was wondering are you…gonna..?"

"Hmm oh no George" She said her back to him

"Oh whew that a relief" George said then noticed something. Her usual jacket that she wore over her dress was gone not to mention her shoes as well leaving Paige in her stocking feet.

"Um Ms. Paige…is something wrong?" George asked, a bad feeling coming over him.

"Ohh no." She responded "In fact…it never been better."

Suddenly in a blur she whirled, much to fast for George to register. The next thing he knew, Paige suddenly had her hand plunged into his chest. It didn't take him long to choke out a few wheezing gasps.

"M.s….Pai…ge?"

She lifted him up by that same one hand causing him even more pain though he managed to look up and see her face. It had the same feature of the librarian he knew but was now sporting a wild look in her red colored eyes, black bags surrounding the edges of them. Her ears also seem to be a bit bigger of more bat like though stll retaining their usual rabbit outline. But what were noticeable were the fangs that were protruding out of her mouth, the mouth connected to them forming a wicked smile.

"So powerful." She said as she looked George over "I understand it all now."

George gasped for breath trying hard pry himself from her hand.

"Don't be afraid Geroge, come. Understand it with me, become powerful and assist us in making others understand as well.

Obviously George couldn't answer but the smirk on Pagie told him he didn't have a choice. She then opened her mouth her fangs lengthen and becoming much more sharper then normal, an inhuman growl coming from her throat before she swiftly plunge her fangs into George's neck.

"What….happen…ing" George final thoughts were before his entire body blacked out while Paige continued to feed on him. Soon she had drank him dry then turned toward the sky and let out a triumphant growl. No longer the helpful librarian she once was, but now a member of the undead

And now…so was George.


	3. Chapter 3

Count MacGrady

By RichieD.

(A/N and Disclaimer: Don't own Arthur or anything associated to him. Work is just a bit of fanfiction that just came to me on a whim, so love if for what it is…or not. Enjoy the show, also thanks to those on correcting me on the school's name.)

"George…George…wake up now George."

"Hmm…just five more minutes."

Someone chuckled at that "No am afraid not, the master will soon command us to move. Beside you don't want to miss out on all that delicious blood now do you?"

George soon opened his eyes to find that he was in a rather dark and cramped place that seemed to be rather dusty. In fact the whole surroundings was nothing but dirt, his clothes completely covered in the stuff. Normally if one would be in this position they would be screaming they heads off trying to figure out what was going on. However, George didn't, he somehow knew what was going on from the beginning. In fact, to him, this actually felt natural.

"Okay…don't want to upset the master." He said then raised one of his hands to the ceiling of dirt. They suddenly turning into claws before he begin to dig upward. Some of the clumps hitting his face, but he paid it no mind and kept going and going. Till he eventually broke through the surface finding himself at the cemetery from before only now it was much darker, the day turning into evening.

"Hsssss." Geroge growled, his eyes now showing the telltale sigh of vampirism. "Wonderful."

"Isn't it?" A voice called to him and he turned to see Paige was standing on one of the tombstones. "The darkness feels so grand on this corpse of mine. Should make the feeding all the more succulent."

George grinned at that then perked up as did Paige, the two turning toward a bat that was flapping their way. "The master approaches."

George put his hand to the ground and pulled out the rest of his body then floated next to Paige as the bat grew in form. Its wings expanded into arms and the claws on it turned into legs and feet. The flaps on the wings covering the figure and turning into a red robe with a white strip down the middle of it, all of which was connected to the figure of Mrs. MacGrady as she walked to the two vampires.

"Master." Paige and George said at once bowing before her. MacGrady nodded in kind

"George nice to see you again, I was only expecting to meet Paige here."

"My human self followed after her earlier today and she fed on me." He told her "Though during my sleep, I understood all there was to know of the undead and will help you in converting my fellow classmates."

Mrs. MacGrady grinned at that. "Very good, then come let us venture out on our first night of feeding." She levitated into the air and into the night sky, Paige and George not too far behind her.

8888

"Thank you officer, we appreciate your help. I know you will continue keep us posted. Alright, once again thank you." Mr. Lundgren then hung up the phone "They've checked all the hospitals and other police stations honey. But there no reports of a George Lundgren being brought in and of course there the 2-Day wait for a Missing Persons alert."

Mrs. Lundgren sighed in worry once she heard that "I know, I know. But still you think they can do something to find my Georgie." Her voice began to break at that signaling that she was about to cry.

"There there" Mr. Lundgren said comforting her "We'll find him, I promise you."

It was at that point the doorbell rang which Mr. Lundgren left to go answer and was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Hi dad" George said, standing there with Paige.

The shock stunned Mr. Lundgren for a bit but it quickly work off. "George!" He yelled hugging him. This also bringing his wife attention, to which she ran to the front and upon seeing her soon, does so as well albeit fiercely.

"Oh thank goodness" She said nearly in tears before she took a firm tone "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?!"

"Oh I can answer that." Paige intervened "He had came to the library to return a book, I had shown him a new one in the series and left him be. I kinda lost track of time doing my duties but just when I was about to leave there he was still at it." She chuckled a bit "Say the least he was just as panicked as am sure you were about the hour. So I decided to walk him home on my way to my own. Please don't be mad at him, it my fault for losing track."

"Oh well we certainly appreciate that Ms. Turner" Mr. Lundgren told her as he watched his wife hug George.

"Still don't ever do that to me again you hear me?" She told her son "I don't know what could've happen to you. In fact your terribly cold, were you near the air conditioner or something?"

Her eyes suddenly widen while her slack on her son begin to slip, choking sound coming from her throat. Mrs. Lundgren's eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head.

"Dear what the matter?' Mr. Lundgren said noticing her condition "George let her go, I think there something wrong with you mother." However George continued to hold fast "George, did you hear me?!' George still did not respond prompting his father to put a hand on his shoulder. "GEORGE!"

Its was on this that George finally turned to him, letting out an unearthly growl from his throat. Blood dripping from his fangs and mouth as he glared at his father who was backed up in horror. Both from seeing his son in this monstrous state and noticing his wife now limp form with two holes in her neck.

"George…what…what is this?!"

A clawed hand soon clamped onto Mr. Lundgren's shoulder causing him to winch. Slowly he turned his head to face the owner of which soon meeting her pale face, red eyes and fangs.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Paige told him "Please let me return it."

She suddenly grabbed him by the collar, hefted him up, then with a roar, inhumanly threw him across the room into the living room. Mr. Lundgren crashing into furniture plus breaking his ribs during the impact. He tried to get back to his feet but Paige was already on him, pinning him to the ground and craning his neck to the side.

"Blood!" She roared before she, after giving him a minute to scream, dove into his neck.

8888

"Crazy Bus Crazy Bus driving all over the town driven by a silly clown…"

"-Sigh- D.W. I know how you like this song and all. But can we please give it a rest, you'll wear out the CD like this."

"Aww c'mon Dad, just one more time. The seventh time is always the best." The young aardvark cheered. Though her dad, David Read, just groaned in response. It was just the two of them in the car coming back home from the groceries after picking up a few ingredients for his dishes. D.W. had insisted on coming along after she said Arthur was getting that look in his eye citing he was about to destroy her CD…or worse.

Course Arthur denied this, having found out the power of cotton swaps in the easr. Still D.W persisted to come along which David saw no reason too. However, he was now regretting that a bit as the replay on the CD kicked in and "Crazy Bus" started up again. Thankfully for him, he knew of a shortcut back to his house though the woods and where only a minute away from home. Everything seemed to going fine when the car started to lurch.

"Huh what going on dad" D.W. asked feeling this, David looking around for the problem before he noticed the gauge.

"Looks like engine trouble, honey." He told her "This old girl gets them every now and then."

"This car a girl?" D.W. asked which got a little laugh out of her dad.

"Figure of speech, D.W." He said before stopping the car and cutting the engine. "No worries though just a quick check through and we should be home in no time." With a wink he got out of the car and opened the hood looking inside.

"Huh" He said to himself whild doing so. "Never realized how dark this park is at night. If it wasn't for the moonlight I'd really be in trouble."

Not too far from his location however, on top of or rather hanging upside down from one of the trees.

"My my seem the two had car trouble." Mrs. MacGrady grinned, her red eyes glowing in the night. "Wouldn't be neighborly of me if I don't…help them."


End file.
